callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Scavenger (perk)
Perk Icon In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2]] Scavenger is a Tier 1 Perk appearing in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 that partially restocks a player's weapon loadout if they walk over 'Scavenge Packs' dropped by enemy corpses, regardless of any loadout differences between the player and the dead player. The Scavenger perk is unlocked at rank 13. This perk also acts as a replacement for the X3 or X2 perks from the original game (such as Frag x3), since it allows the player to restock on equipment (hand grenades, C4s, etc.), special grenades, M203 and GP-25 grenades, and secondary weapon rockets and grenades, as well as regular ammunition. "Spam" is not a large problem with this perk because grenade throw range has decreased in Modern Warfare 2, and players must complete these steps in order to spam grenades and equipment: #Expend any equipment they intend to spam, since players cannot pick up more equipment than the max amount allowed they have when they spawn #Kill an enemy or locate a fallen teammate with a "Scavenger Pack". Since running around blindly in Modern Warfare 2 does not generally lead to a long lifespan (thereby lowering the all-important kill-death ratio that motivates "spam" techniques), "shooting and scooting" in search of replacement equipment will be less than optimal. Additionally, since a fallen comrade is likely to be within a kill zone staked out by opposing players, and since a fallen enemy is likely to be followed by more enemies, Scavenger will most likely be useful to acquire extra ammunition following a skirmish and less a source of unlimited equipment. NOTE. With Scavenger, bodies will still drop weapons. With or without Scavenger, running over a same caliber weapon to your current weapon will NOT pickup ammo unless the weapon on the ground has the same camouflage and attachment as one already in your possession. For example, if you have a standard M16A4 and you run over an M16A4 with Arctic Camouflage your ammo count will not increase. Indeed, even picking up the Camo M16A4 will not increase the ammo for your standard M16A4. You will instead have two separate ammo counts, one for each weapon, even though the cartridges and magazines are the same; this seems to be intended to make Scavenger more useful. Without Scavenger, this often means you will be the only one able to pickup ammo from your own dead body as it is unlikely anyone else will be using the same weapon permutation. Well organized teams such as clans may consider standardizing their weapon camo and attachments to facilitate ammo transfer. If a player using Scavenger has the Javelin or AT4 unequipped, Scavenger will not replenish the Javelin's or AT4's ammo. However, when either weapon is equipped its maximum ammo can be exceeded by picking up a spare rocket. However, resupplying these secondary weapons do not resupply the player's primary weapon. This is most likely a glitch. Scavenger is usually the preferred perk in the first tier slot amongst players with higher killstreak setups. (i.e. Harrier Strike, Chopper Gunner, Tactical Nuke. This is most likely because players need more kills before obtaining any killstreaks, which necessitates the need for more ammo replenishment. Pro Version The Pro version of Scavenger is unlocked once a player has resupplied 100 times while using Scavenger. Scavenger Pro allows the player to spawn with Full ammo for the weapons he or she has, replacing the Bandolier perk from previous games. Scavenger Pro is most useful for snipers or players who spend a long time at distant locations, since their opportunities to reload will be few and far between; the increased starting ammo count will permit them to extend their stay at the location of their choice. Tips *Scavenger is very useful for players who have weapons with low ammo counts to start with, such as the AT4, RPG-7 x2, or SCAR-H, in which case it is possible to acquire ammo from dead bodies. *It will even replenish grenades, equipment and M203 or GP-25 ammo if applicable. *Scavenger is also useful for players who use Cold-Blooded (particularly with a Silencer) instead of Stopping Power. In this situation, Scavenger helps compensate for the increased number of rounds it takes to take down enemy players. Trivia *Scavenger will allow the player to pick up their set-up, for example a smoke grenade, from a dead person even if they did not have a smoke grenade when they died. *The scavenger bags left by enemies are only picked up when the player can hold more ammunition for the currently equipped weapon or is in need of equipment or special grenades. Even if the player's secondary weapon is completely out of ammo, the bag will not be picked up unless it is taken out or a grenade or equipment is used. *Very rarely, a glitch happens where it is possible to have two frag grenades when resupplying. - This may occur when the dead enemy is carrying a frag grenade. *If the player is cooking a grenade, running over a backpack will not grant another grenade until it is thrown. *Most people consider this as the easiest perk to get the Pro version (Modern Warfare 2) just because there are often dead bodies everywhere. *Though the image shown is not a pigeon, some people call the backpack a "Pigeon Pack" as it sounds catchy and is a lot faster to say than "Scavenger Pack" *Scavenger is often used with throwing knife classes, to save time by automatically picking up throwing knives, although you can still only carry one at a time. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Multiplayer Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2